


misunderstandings

by Teacupcake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, its gonna get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacupcake/pseuds/Teacupcake
Summary: Patton is feeling a little lost after the recent video.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. the idea

Patton had screwed up. He had upset everyone well, everyone except Decei-Janus. Even there he had upset Janus in the past. He’d be surprised if Janus didn’t hate him too. He stared at his roof just thinking about everything he’d done wrong. He really messed everything up. “Haha whats new”. His mind went back to the QnA video when his supposed best friends said he always messes it up. Were they really wrong though.

He should really get up and make the other breakfast. He was just so tired moving seemed like lifting an entire ocean. He was going to fail again all because he was too weak to move! Ugh this was terrible. He just wanted to close his eyes for split second…

He shot up had he fallen asleep. He looked at his little frog alarm clock and it was nearly seven it was just noon how… He hadn't made the others dinner! He quietly snuck out of his room maybe they hadn’t noticed and he still had tim… he peered into the mind palace kitchen and he found Logan intensely following a recipe to make them pasta for the other sides. 

They all seemed… happy they hadn’t seemed happy in so, long it seemed the only thing preventing happiness was well himself. He blinked back tears and quickly went back to his room locking the door. As tears slipped down his face he mentally cursed himself. He had no right to be upset he’s the one causing such strife on his beloved famILY. 

How much damage would he really be doing for Thomas if he were to just disappear. Logan and Janus clearly knew more about moral dilemmas then him and Virgil and Roman could probably take over his emotions well enough. Ducking out wouldn’t do it though the other sides would figure it out and come find him like they did with Virgil originally.

He would have to go the imagination and walk to the edge until he found the door to the subconscious. Then we would walk through the door down the stairs and… well jump. Then thomas would forget him completely after two hours. He’ll have to go through with his plan when Roman and Remus are gone as to avoid questions. So for now he’ll just rest.


	2. announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

I've lost motivation for this story I'm sorry there probably won't any chapters for a while


End file.
